


The nerds secret

by KaikoKeiko



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drama, Gang, Gay, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Content, Torture, Yaoi, jock x nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoKeiko/pseuds/KaikoKeiko
Summary: Milo Garcia is a 17 year old highschool nerd. At least that's what it looks like.There is a gang named ''Night Shadows'' and it's the most feared gang in the world. Their leader goes by the name ''Jorge Garcia''Milo is the heir to the Night Shadows and he is a good leader. He is also your typical badboy. But in highschool he has to have a cover. They can't risk anyone finding out about him.Brian Cooper is the typical highschool jock. Good looking, average grades and quaterback. The only thing is that he got this crush. On a guy. Of course that guy is Milo Garcia.
Relationships: Milo Garcia/Brian Cooper





	1. Chap.1

**Author's Note:**

> So i've actually written a story before but it was really bad so I deleted it. But after I read some other stories I got inspired to write again. Right now I'm writing on my computer and I'm not used to that so the grammar and spelling is going to be horrible. But anyways I'm gonna write from different perspectives and I'm also not from an English speaking country so like I said, bad grammar. This story also contains small scenes of tortue so if you don't want to read it, I'm gonna put a warning before that kind of scene. if you miss anything important in that scene you can read the notes at the end,
> 
> Enjoy!

*Milo*

I woke up from a gunshot. Not again...

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get used to the light. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and turned it on. 6 am? Seriously? I sighed and sat up. School starts in two hours and I could've slept for another hour. I got up and walked to my window. I could see the entire backyard from my window. I saw my dad cleaning something of the grass. I opened my window to look closer. A bird and it was dead. 

Of course he did it again. My dad really liked his sleep. Everytime a bird decides to sit in out tree to sing a little bit at 6 am it ends with a gunshot. I then turned around to make my bed. I'm one of those people that just can't function if I don't follow my morning rutine. I quickly put on some gym clothes and started to strech. I strech every morning and it really helps me to wake up and get ready. I then took a shower. Well it started as a shower but then I fell asleep in the bathtub so..  
After the shower I picked out my clothes. Since my dad is a gang leader he thinks it's necessary to have a cover. I don't know why but I guess It's just the way things are. My cover is the stereotypical nerd. You know, glasses and a cardigan. 

There are others from the gang at my highschool. My other friends Emma, Alex, Grayson, Mia and Cody. 

Emma got the cover of the typical mean girl. You know make up, handbag and sunglasses. She likes pink and girly but she has the kindest soul in the world. She can't even kill someone, but she is a really good hacker. 

Alex has the cover as a goth girl. She is a total tomboy but not a goth. She's the one I go skate with or smoke. I woudn't mind dating her but taht would never work beacuse well.. She's a lesbian and I would take a guy over a girl any day of the week. She's also in training to take care of our drug department. 

Grayson is my best friend and I've known him since we were very little. I can talk about everything with him. He's also going to be my right hand man when I take over from my dad. He also got the nerd cover. 

Cody is a total maniac. I mean he is a true friend but he is crazy. He works in the torture department. His cover is the couple thing. He and Mia have been together for a year. Mia is also in the torture department but she is not as crazy. She is more the calm, you never suspect a thing crazy. But Cody really is in love with her. When he gets all Crazy and nobody can talk to him or calm him down She is the only one he will listen to.

I chose a red shirt and a black cardigan. When I turned 17 I got the Night Shadows member symbol tattoed on my right shoulder and arm. It was a picture of a night crawler. A night crawler is a person who died under a full moon and beacuse of the total darkness they can never set foot in the light again. That's just a story. But I had to cover it up beacuse like i said. The nerd stereotype. I walked downstairs to find my dad screaming while walking around. He was talking on the phone like always. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast.

''Morning Mijo, she said. 

''Good morning mom, I said.

She placed a plate with bacon and eggs on the table. I sat down and began to eat. 

''Do you know why dad is so mad this time?, I asked. 

''Don't know, She said. ''But eat up and go to school.

I can't take my harley to school, so I'm taking the porshe. People can't believe the motorcycle but they believe the rich nerd ting. So I got in my car and drove to school. When I got there I looked up on the school building. I saw my math teacher running towards the school. Who would want to be a teacher? I mean who goes trough school just to go back. I would'nt deal with teenagers all day even if I got paid. I got out of the car. Time to act insecure and afraid. I should get an oscar for this. As I approach the building I heard someone shouting my name. I looked over my shoulder to see Grayson run towards me. I stopped and looked at him.

''Hey, I said. 

''Hey, he answered.'' Dereck wants Mia and Cody to question this one guy''

''Yeah I'll tell them, I said. ''Anything else that I need to know?.

''Not really, He said. ''But we are gonna be late if we don't hurry up!

We ran into the school building and I'm pretty fast so I lost Grayson for a moment. I looked over my shoulder and suddenly I ran into somthing or rather someone. We both fell to the floor and I landed on the person. I looked up and saw the bluest eyes I've ever seen.


	2. Chap.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks if you continued to read my story. This time I’m writing on my phone so autocorrect is helping me a lot. (Surprisingly)
> 
> But anyways enjoy

*Brian*

I woke up to my alarm. God I hated that sound. That annoying alarm sound is like the devils laughter. I stopped my alarm and my head dropped back into my pillow. As I was half asleep reality hit me. Shit! I had school!

I looked at my watch on the wall and I started in half an hour. I jumped out of bed and took a five minute shower. I didn’t even brush my hair or make my bed. I quickly got dressed in classic blue jeans and my typical high school jacket. Then I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I snatched a granola bar on my way out and ran to the garage. I got in my car and backed out of the driveway. 

15 minutes later I arrived at school. My first class was science so I had to hurry. Mrs Kelly was the angriest teacher in the school. As I parked my car and ran to my locker. I grabbed my science book and checked my watch. Okay so I had ten minutes. That’s good, I didn’t need to stress anymore. I started walking to the science building. I opened my science book trying to read. I hate science. It’s like.. I just don’t understand it. As I looked down on my book I felt something hit me. No someone ran into me and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a brown haired guy on me. I looked up and saw those chocolate brown eyes and looked at Milo Garcías face. 

Milo has been my crush since middle school. He’s always dressed and acted like a nerd but I thought he was adorable. I could feel my face getting hot with the small space between our faces. I’m lucky he got up or I would have kissed him.

“I’m so sorry, he said and reached his hand out.

I grabbed it and pulled myself up. 

“It’s okay, I said and smiled. 

“Yeah, I need to go, he said. “Sorry again!

I watched as he walked away and then like I was hypnotized I started walking. I wasn’t really thinking about what I did, I just started walking. As I reached the science building and got inside the classroom I realized something. He dropped his book when Milo ran into him! Now Mrs Kelly is going to be so mad. I sighed as I sat down on my seat.

*Milo*

I felt him stare as I walked to my locker. I felt a little warm feeling when I ran into him but I didn’t think much of it. I grabbed my math book and closed my locker. I then went to my math class. Math has always been boring. I guess I could be good in math if I cared about it. But it’s just to boring for me to care about.

After my class I went to the bathroom. When I walked in two other guys were there. Zack and Will. My bullies. Another part I hate is have to accept that I can’t fight back when someone is bullying me. They looked up and saw me. They both smiled at each other then turned to me.

“Well if it isn’t García, Zack said. “You are late with my homework.

“I’m not doing your homework, I answered.

“What was that, Will said. “Wow it almost sounded like you thought you had a choice.

“Why don”t you just leave him alone?

All three of us turned around and saw Brian standing there. He looked pissed.

“What are you gonna do about it quarterback? Zack said and laughed.

“This, Brian said and took one step closer to him. He grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. You could hear the sound when he was slammed into the wall.

“If you ever do that again I will do something worse than this, Brian said.

Will and Zack walked out of the bathroom and Brian turned to me. 

“Are you okay? He asked. 

“Yeah..., I said and scratched my neck. 

I started to feel that warm feeling in my stomach and it felt so weird. I needed to think for a moment and process what happened. I opened the door and walked out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this chapter is short as well. I’m actually writing this while I’m in school so I tried to write as much as I could between my classes. Next chapter is gonna be longer!


	3. Chap.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna have a special schedule for when I update. I’m gonna try to update whenever I can. But I’m still in school and I don’t always have time to update but I will finish this story!

*Milo* 

When I walked out of the bathroom I couldn’t help but feel my face starting to heat up. It felt super weird. Like I couldn’t actually like a guy right? But seeing him acting all tough and the way he just slammed that guy against the wall... I can’t lie and say I didn’t get a little turned on. But I’ve only been with women. Okay I might not actually developed feelings for a woman. But this is just too much to think about. I don’t have time for love or a crush. It’s already decided that when I turn 20 I’m gonna take over as the leader. Can I really be that selfish and drag the person I love into that kind of life? Wait hold on... Did I just say love? I met the guy today! I really need to think..

I stumbled trough the corridor and accidentally I stumbled into someone. I looked up and saw Will. Great.. This is just my lucky day isn’t it?

I looked up with a scared face. There’s nothing I hate more than acting like I’m helpless.

“What’s your problem? He asked and looked at me.” Stop staring you freak!”

“I wasn’t staring, I simply replied.

“Yeah you were, he said. “You just lied to me  
and I hate liars”.

“Then you must hate yourself, I said instantly regretting my words as I felt his first connect to my jaw.

I didn’t move. It hurt a little but nothing I wasn’t used to. Everyone looked at me with a surprised look. Right! I was supposed to fall backwards because no nerd can get hit in the face without falling. God I hate stereotypes. Will looked at me with pure anger in his eyes as he tried to hit me again. But now I’ve crossed my line. Acting like a helpless idiot and a scared bunny is one thing. But standing here and not defend myself or fight back is against everything I’ve learned. 

I blocked his punch and hit him on his cheek. He stumbled backwards but quickly stood up and started to run towards me with his fists ready in the air. I simply moved to the side and pushed him a little bit so he fell. Sometimes it’s doesn’t matter how strong you are if you can’t be smart. Especially with fighting. He ran pretty fast and literally anyone could have pushed him to fall. Using his own power against him. That’s being smart. I looked down at him and then I realized what I had done. Shit.. I’m supposed to be the week nerd. How am I going to explain this. I looked at the faces that now surrounded us and almost everyone had their phones out. This really isn’t my day.. 

There were one face I laid my eyes on. Brian.. He saw the whole thing. Great now his going to think that I’m just a none good fighting bully or something. I pushed myself trough the crowd and walked out of the school. I texted Grayson to meet me behind the school. 

When I got there four of them were there. Not just Grayson but Mia, Cody, Emma. I knew they would probably be mad. So I took a deep breath and approached them.

“Hi..., I slowly said.

“Hi!?, Emma exploded. “You idiot!” You could have exposed us all!”

“Chill no one knows, I said. “No one even knows we know each other’s names”.

“Dude, Cody said.” I mean we’re supposed to be mad at you but I have to say that was one hell of a punch, I’m impressed”.

“Why thank you, I answered. “ I guess we have to talk to my dad now”.

“Great, Mia said and rolled her eyes.

“Oh btw, I started. “Dereck wants you guys to interrogate someone”.

I watched as Mias face lit up like a sun.

“Now I have something to look forward to! She said with a happy smile.

Suddenly I heard a noise. I turned just in time to see a blond head disappear behind the wall. Great someone heard us. This day keeps getting better and better. A second later Alex appeared with someone. She held the person in a head lock and looked at us.

“Look who I found snooping around, She said and released the person. I suddenly looked into those blue eyes that could take my entire breath away. Had Brian heard the whole conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so Brian is one step closer to find out who Milo really is?
> 
> I know this is bad. I feel like I write with too little details and when I try to write with more details it just gets weird because I over explain many things. Oh well anyways hope you liked this..


	4. Chap.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be from Brian’s pov. This chapter is going to be way longer than the previous ones. 
> 
> Something happened when I was going to post this chapter. It all turned into one long text so I’m sooo sorry.. just try to read it?

*Brian* I watched as Milo left the bathroom. Without a word he just disappeared. Did I do something? I felt myself starting to walk after him. But damn he is fast. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom he was completely gone. I tried to look around but I couldn’t find him. I walked around trying to find him but without luck. I felt hopeless and was ready to give up when I heard some shouting. It sounded pretty serious so I walked towards the sounds. When I came closer a group of people was standing in a circle shouting. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” I pushed myself trough the crowed and came right on time to see Will punch Milo in the face. I felt the color drain from my face. No way that he was going to survive that punch. I closed my eyes and waited for the fall but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Milo standing with Will lying on the floor. What happened? Milo suddenly looked up and he seemed to watch over the crowd of people around him. Then his eyes met mine and the anger in his eyes was clear. He seemed so different from the usual adorable Milo. Like he was full of darkness. He turned around and disappeared once again trough the crowd. But this time I wasn’t going to loose him. I pushed myself trough the rest of the crowd and made it just in time to see him leave the school building. I ran towards the entrance and walked out. I looked around and saw him walking to the back of the school. As I approached the back I could hear voices. I walked close to the wall as I took a peek around the corner to he him stand with Emma, Mia and Cody. What was he doing with the Bitch and the lovey couple? I could hear Emma about something to him and tried to get closer to hear what she was saying. As I looked over there I heard a voice behind me. “Always so dramatic isn’t she ” I looked around and looked into the eyes of Alex. The goth and the scariest girl in the whole school. I couldn’t even answer before she got my head in a headlock and dragged me over to the group. She was saying something but I couldn’t hear it because she was also covering my ears. Then she suddenly released me and I stumbled forward and when I stood up I was looking right in the eyes of Milo. “What are you doing here? He asked me. “Well... I mean... You walked out of the bathroom so fast and then I saw your fight with Will and..., I stopped talking and looked down at my feet. Why did I feel embarrassed about this? “Wait, Walked out of the bathroom? A voice said. I looked up and Mia was looking at Milo with a confused look. “What were you doing in the bathroom with Mr quarterback? She asked. “Ugh! Nothing, Milo said and looked away. He took a couple of steps closer to me and lifted my chin with his finger. ;Look we were just talking and nothing is going on here, okay? He said and looked at me with a intimidating face. I’ve never seen him like this. He’s always looked like a little puppy. “Y..yeah, I said and turned my face away. Why was I suddenly scared of him. I’ve always been the tough quarterback that nobody messes with so why couldn’t I be the same with him? “Good, now go, he said. I nodded and quickly walked out of there. That was so weird. I’ve never been scared of anyone like that. I really didn’t feel like going to class now so I just walked to the parking lot, not even caring about my backpack or my jacket. I got in my car and started driving to City Bakery’s. City bakery’s is the type of place where everyone goes to get their morning coffee or their afternoon treat. I parked my car and walked in. This is my second home if I’m being honest. The old couches and the wooden tables. It really gives that sort of home feeling. I ordered my coffee. I really have a sweet tooth so I usually order my coffee with milk and sugar. My mom calls it kid coffee but I really like it. I took it to go because my dad had texted me five minutes ago asking me to drive my little sister home. Apparently she got a fever and the school nurse had sent her home. So I got my coffee and walked out of the café. As I walked over to my car I heard a scream. I looked around and it came from that alley on the other side of the rode. I didn’t think so I started running to the other side over the street and almost got hit by a big limousine. While jumping to avoid being run over I dropped my coffee. The car stopped and the driver looked at me with an angry look. Well fuck him then. I reached the alley to see a woman being pressed up against the wall by a creep. “Hey!, I shouted. The creep looked at me and smiled. I could see that almost every tooth in his mouth was yellow or black. I took a step towards him. He was still looking at me and then he released the woman who ran towards me. She stood behind me as I approach the creep. As the other guy tried to hit me I dodged by taking a step to the left and then I hit him hard in the side causing him to fall into the wall. I walked back to the woman making sure she was okay. “How are you? Did he hurt you? I asked. “No I’m fine, she said and gave me a smile. Oh no... It was one of those “ask me to go on a date smiles” ... Luckily I didn’t have to because a voice interrupted us. “That’s some impressive moves you got” I turned around to see a muscular guy in a black suit. He had a bit of grey hair and looked around 40 maybe 50. “Thanks, I said. I looked back at the woman who now looked frightened. She quickly stumbled out of the alley and disappeared. “I’m looking for someone with skills like yours, the man continued.” Do you want a job? ; “Sure, I said. My mom wanted me to get a job so I could save up for college. “Here’s my card, He said and handed me one of those snobby, rich cards. “We will keep in contact” He walked out of the alley and into the limousine that almost killed me. “Oh, I forgot, He said and walked back. He pulled out a couple of dollars from his pocket and gave them to me. “ For your coffee” He then walked back to the car and without leaving me any chance to say thanks he drove off. I looked back at the card. It was black with a number in gold. There was a name too. Jorge García

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really tried to write a longer chapter. I feel like it’s harder than it looks like. But anyways hope you liked it!


	5. Chap.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hi?

*Brian*

A few days later I decided to call this Jorge guy. I mean I needed a job and he was offering me one. Bodyguard huh? I think I’m able to handle that. 

I got up from the couch and reached for the pocket on my jacket. I pulled out the black and gold card. I got my phone and called the number. 

“Hello?, a voice said. 

“Hi, I said. “ My name is Brian Cooper and I was offered a job by a Jorge García to be a bodyguard?”.

“Oh, Mr Cooper, the voice said. “Yes I offered you that job three days ago”.

“Mr García, I said. “I would very much like the job”.

“Perfect, Mr García said. “ You job is to watch over my daughter Luna”.

“Yeah, Mr García said.” She is seven years old and I nor my son have time to watch over her or pick her up from school”.

“So I got the job? I asked. 

“Yes, Mr García answered. “You will drive her to and from school”. “Then you will also help tutor her, since she have problems with talking”.

“Well I will see you tomorrow then, I said. 

“Not really, I’m going on a business trip today but out butler will be there”, He said. “Just tell him your name and he will let you in”.

“Okay, I said.” Thank you for this”.

“Of course, He said. “ I need to go now”.

Mr García hung up the phone and I started doing my happy dance. I actually got a job for a rich bitch! 

*The next day*

My alarm rang at 5:30 am and immediately got up. The excitement for today gave me some extra energy. So when the clock was 6:00 am I had already showered and put on clothes. I brushed my hair to perfection and packed my bag. Then I walked downstairs to get breakfast. Today I just had cereal because I would get coffee anyway. 

I drove to the address and damn it wasn’t even a mansion. It was a freaking palace. I felt so out of place. But I managed to knock on the door and in less than 10 seconds a guy came and opened the door. 

“Yes, He said with an English accent. 

....Stereotypes......

“Yes hi, I said. “I’m Brian Cooper”.

“ Ah yes, Mr Cooper, He said. “Follow me”.

I was led into the lounge and it was bigger than my house. 

“So my name is Filipe, He said. “Miss Luna haven’t woken up yet”. “ I would appreciate if you would wake her up”.

“Of course, I said. “But were is her room?”.

“If you go upstairs the second door to the left, Felipe said. 

“Thank you, I said.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door on the left. It must have been the wrong to room. Because this one was dark and it looked like in a scary movie. There were posters of gangster movies. A bed and a rug. I guess this was her brothers room. Something caught my eyes before I closed the door. A book was laying on the floor. As I looked closer it was a science book. Hold on.. It was the same book I had!

That means that someone in my class is Jorge Garcías son... Wait García.. MILO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait whaaaat

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is really short. I'm gonna make them longer I swear. I actually started writing this on my phone beacuse I think it's easier but I took a break and when I was going to continue everything I wrote was gone. From the beginning the chapter was pretty long but know I wrote the things I remember writing the first time. But anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
